The Babysitter
by cole-lit
Summary: Sawada Nana needed a babysitter. So when Tsuna brought home a young man who agreed, she thought her problems were solved. Because who else can babysit the Vongola kids better than Tsuna himself? TYL27/27 mentor-fic
1. Day One

**The Babysitter**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Duh.**

AN: This happens right after the future arc. Or a few days after. Something like that. So no Inheritance arc yet. Have fun!

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal Sunday morning, at least as normal as it could be for the Sawada household. But when Tsuna woke up, he felt that something was wrong.

He checked his alarm clock, which read 5:59. It has become a habit of waking up before six even on weekends or else his alarm clock would go off. Now, he had no problem with his alarm going off but Reborn did. Enough said.

He couldn't understand why his Hyper-Intuition was acting up but he listened to it anyway. He blearily checked out his room, noticing that there was nothing out of place. His dirty clothes were still on the floor, his half-finished homework scattered on his table, books mixed with manga and magazines underneath the table. Basically his room was still a mess. But it was an organized mess; Tsuna knew where everything was, from his contacts and headphones (behind his alarm clock) to his wallet (which is probably in one of his pants on the floor). 'Reborn sure woke up early today,' he mused as he turned off his alarm before it rang.

Then he woke up and looked at his room once more. Reborn never woke up before six. "A hitman needs a full night's sleep when he's not on a mission because he knows that he wouldn't be able to when he's on a mission," Reborn told him time and again when Tsuna stays up reading manga or the like.

There was no sign of Reborn in his room at all. He scrambled off his bed and looked out for all the possible hiding places Reborn could be hiding in. Losing Reborn once was bad, no worse than bad. He ran down the stairs as quietly and quickly as he can, hoping to see Reborn sipping on his coffee downstairs.

"Reborn?" he asked the moment he reached the dining room, only to be greeted by his mother who was sitting on one of the chairs, wearing a frown on her face.

"Reborn-kun and Bianchi-san had to go back home. They have a family emergency," Nana replied, the frown turning into a smile at the sight of Tsuna. But Tsuna knew better, she was simply forcing herself to smile for his sake.

There were a few things that could make Tsuna angry and at the top of that list was making his mother sad. He could feel his Flame underneath his skin, begging to come out without the help of the pills. Though he knew that he was no match for the infant hitman (Reborn isn't the best hitman in the Vongola for nothing), he felt that he could at least put in a punch or two or burn that fedora of his, as revenge for making his mother sad.

His mother has been excited for the past few weeks since Iemitsu (he refuses to call the man his father, unless he was with his mother, just to please her) invited her to at least a week long getaway as his anniversary gift to her. It was going to be like their second honeymoon and she's been looking forward to it since it has been so long since she spent time with her husband, who chose the mafia over his own family. Another reason to not want to be the Vongola Decimo, no matter how many times Reborn insists.

And Bianchi and Reborn promised to take care of them while his mother would be away. They promised.

Taking a calming breath, he pulled his mother into a comforting hug, trying to dispel the sadness in his mother's eyes. "Don't worry, kaa-chan. I'll find someone to take care of us," Tsuna whispered before pulling back and grinning at her. "How about you sit down for a while and I'll make us some breakfast?"

The three kids woke up to the smell of pancakes, as expected on a Sunday morning. It's been a tradition in the Sawada household to make pancakes of different flavors every Sunday. This week, they decided on chocolate chip pancakes.

"I, Lambo, shall eat all of Maman's pancakes!" Lambo shouted as he ran down the stairs with I-Pin and Fuuta behind him, screaming that the Bovino shouldn't eat up all the pancakes.

"But Maman isn't making pancakes today, Lambo-chan," Nana replied as she sipped her hot chocolate as the children stopped and stared at the scene.

Nana was sitting and drinking hot chocolate on the dining table while Tsuna, still clad in his pajamas, was flipping the pancake in his frying pan. Beside his was a plate stacked with the pancakes he already made. Usually, it would be the other way around, with Tsuna drinking the hot chocolate while Maman was making pancakes.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he glanced backwards to see the shocked looks on the faces of the younger members of the household. "Tsuna-nii is cooking," Fuuta managed to say through his shock, earning a questioning look from both Nana and Tsuna.

"So?" Both Sawadas said at the same time, not understanding what was so shocking with Tsuna cooking. Just because he hasn't been able to help around the house, especially the kitchen, with Reborn and then the rest of the Famiglia arriving, doesn't mean he's clueless about household activities. In fact, he's just as good, if not better, than Nana when it comes to cooking. It's the only thing he's not naturally clumsy in.

"Lambo bets that Tsuna makes horrible pancakes," the Bovino said, sticking out his tongue at the older teen then pouting because he wanted Nana to cook pancakes. "Lambo-chan, that's not very nice," she told him with a disappointed look on her face, making the child feel guilty.

"They're not that bad," Tsuna protested, though he couldn't take his eyes away from the pancake he's making. Nana got up from her seat and replaced the plate with pancakes to an empty one so Tsuna could start another pile. She placed the full plate on the dining table. "Set up the table, so you can try out Tsu-kun's cooking," she said cheerily as she ushered the young ones to set up the table.

As soon as the children finished setting up the table, Tsuna was finished making pancakes and set it on the table. "Itadakimasu," they all said as they started eating the pancakes. "Delicious!" I-Pin shouted as she bit into her first pancake. She was soon followed by Fuuta and Lambo, who started to hoard the pancakes, causing a mini-food fight between the three children. "They're so lively," Nana said, earning an unsure chuckle from Tsuna at her description at the chaos the three were causing. 'But at least Kaa-chan is really smiling,' Tsuna thought as he took another bite from his own pancake.

"Anou, Kaa-chan," Tsuna started, catching his mother's attention over the chaos on the table. "Hm?" she replied as she ate her pancake while watching the children.

"I'll take the kids out and look for a babysitter. So don't you worry about us and just finish your packing, all right?" Tsuna managed to say without stuttering though his voice was soft, as if embarrassed with his declaration.

Nana couldn't help but smile openly at her eldest son. 'When has Tsu-kun become such a dependable boy? No, young man,' she thought as she placed a soft peck on his cheek, earning a blush on his face. 'But he's still my baby boy,' she giggled at the thought.

After washing the trio up (meal time is always a messy event) and a promise to return home to mother soon so they could all bid his mother goodbye, Tsuna managed to convince the children to go to the park. And so that's why the four of them were in the park; I-Pin, Lambo, and Fuuta were at the playground while Tsuna was sitting on a tree branch (Reborn's training wasn't for naught after all), watching over the three of them while thinking where he could find a babysitter.

'What was I thinking? Find a babysitter today?' he told himself off as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it even further. How would he find a babysitter for all of them? His mother is one of a kind. She seems to be blissfully unaware Lambo's generous use of his firearms, I-Pin's tendency to explode, Fuuta's ability to attract mafiosos who are after his ranking ability (but thanks to Reborn, none of them stay longer than necessary or rather, at all), and Tsuna's special talent to attract trouble in the form of his friends and enemies alike. If it wasn't for her, he would have been kicked out ages ago along with the trouble and chaos he brings. And the trio wouldn't have a place to stay to being with. 'Who would be able to allow half the things Kaa-chan lets us do?'

He mentally crossed out Shamal from the list of people that could take care of them since he's most probably with Bianchi and Reborn with the "family problem". He couldn't help but frown at the thought since he wouldn't be dealing with this problem if _they_ kept their promise. '_He _should keep his promise too,' the thought of his old man made his brows furrow in frustration.

The Sasagawa household is an option but not really since though they manage to keep up with Ryohei and his extreme-ness, he doubts they can manage with the extreme-ness of the four of them put together. 'Besides, I can't impose on Kyoko-chan's family like that,' he blushed then shook his head to return to his train of thought.

The Irie family could take them in since they took care of Lambo for some time, but he doubts they could take care of all of them for a whole week. 'Besides, the only one who could really deal with us would be Shoichi-kun and I can't impose on him anymore with his patience with Lambo,' he thought, remembering the almost daily visits the young Bovino made recently to the Irie household. Everytime he visited to pick up Lambo, Shoichi looked more tired than he did before Lambo visited, which makes him wonder what Lambo has been doing to him. 'On second thought, I don't think I want to know.'

Yamamoto's dad could probably take care of them, but as close a friend Yamamoto was to him, he barely knew his friend's father other than he makes the best sushi in town. 'And besides, he has a business to take care of,' Tsuna added to his thoughts, crossing out Yamamoto's father from the list.

He returned to contemplating whether the Irie family would welcome him or if he could find another person who would take care of them when he noticed an incoming missile headed his way. As he tried to dodge it, he slipped on the branch and hung on to it for dear life since he was quite high up the tree. Too bad it made him an easier target for the projectile and got hit.

As he got hit, the branch broke and he fell to the ground. Reborn would have told him off, but he didn't care and he closed his eyes as he expected the hard rough ground underneath him. 'I didn't expect the grass and ground to be soft,' he thought as slowly opened his eyes when he heard moaning underneath him. "Hiee!" he exclaimed as he jumped off the person he landed on.

The person was a young man, about in his early twenties wearing a white long sleeved button-up shirt and black slacks. He had brown hair that seemed to be tied back with into a ponytail and a pair of round glasses that were skewed on his face. He was currently lying down on his back and by the looks of it, caught Tsuna's fall.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. Are you all right? I mean, can I help you with anything?" Tsuna rambled to the older man who was groaning as he was sitting up. "Slow down, I can barely keep up with what you're saying," he said in a deep smooth baritone voice. He slowly opened his eyes, showing a pair of matching brown eyes, as he fixed his glasses on his face.

"Tsuna-nii," Fuuta said as he ran toward the two brunettes with I-Pin and Lambo in tow, the latter carrying a bazooka in his arms. "Are you all right? We saw you got hit with Lambo's new bazooka and—" Fuuta started then Lambo interrupted him. "Did Tsuna see Lambo's new bazooka? Shoichi and Spanner made it for Lambo because they wanted Lambo's ten-year bazooka. But Lambo didn't want to give it to them because it belongs to the Bovinos but they gave Lambo a new bazooka, so it's okay and the bazooka is called Grape-candy bazooka because Lambo likes grape candy," Lambo said in one breath, almost as fast as Tsuna's previous apologies.

"Lambo-chan, is it?" the older brunette spoke before anyone could respond to the Bovino. "You shouldn't play with the bazooka, someone might get hurt," he said in the same tone Nana uses when she scolds the Bovino. Lambo looked guilty and muttered, "But Lambo was just showing it. I-Pin was the one who fired it." "Did not!" the Chinese girl replied, starting another argument between the five year olds.

"Calm down, both of you. No one got hurt so it's alright. Just don't bring that out anymore, okay Lambo?" Tsuna interrupted them by pulling them apart before things actually get violent and messy. "Eto, I'm so sorry for landing on you and causing you trouble," Tsuna apologized for dragging the older man into their family drama.

"Don't worry about it. Kids will be kids, won't they?" the older man laughed off his apology with a wave of his hand.

"Anou, have we met?" Tsuna's mouth moved faster than his brain. And soon enough, his cheeks followed, feeling the embarrassment of asking an awkward question to a total stranger. Tsuna rarely, if ever, forgets a person he's met. He may not be good at memorization, as shown by his grades in school, but he's pretty good at remembering people. And despite that, he _knows _that he hasn't met the man in front of him yet he seems very familiar.

"Maybe," he replied with a shrug.

"So, um in case we haven't," Tsuna started, unsure how to remove the air of awkwardness that he caused between them. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna. What's your name?"

He gave Tsuna a raised brow in reply as he stared up for a few moments. "Call me Cielo," he answered back as he gave a small smile to Tsuna and the rest of the children. "I'm Decimo Cielo."

* * *

AN: And this is finally done! You people don't know how happy I am finishing this thing that has been staring at me for these past few weeks. (Stupid classes)

Anyway, as always, I'd love to hear from you people so kindly review. X3

And if (hopefully when) you review, I have a few questions I'd like you to answer. Demanding, I know, but it's for your own enjoyment because I don't really know how to proceed with this story.

Question One: How long do you want Cielo to stay? **One week** or **about one month**. The one week plot is simple really. Nothing special, just some bonding and stuff like I originally planned. But then my wonderfully overactive imagination wanted action/adventure and so the one month plot happened. The only hints I'd give you about the one month plot would be fighting, Italy, and meeting the TYLGuardians. So yeah.

Question Two: Do you want some TYL27/27?** Yes** or **no**. Cause you see, I haven't seen any (or I haven't been looking hard enough, hehe) that's not a dream sequence or a one-shot. So here's my attempt at one and I'm not sure whether to keep it a mentor-fic or something deeper.

So um, I hope you guys help me pick. The polls will be up until I've posted chapter six or so. So yeah. And I hope you enjoyed it. XD


	2. Day One II

"Are you Italian?" Tsuna blurted out, fear written on his face. It was not his fault if he has developed a certain phobia for anything Italian, especially the people. So far, most if not all of the Italian people he has met wants or wanted to kill him. And worse (at least that's what he always says), for some odd reason they always end up becoming part of his Famiglia.

Despite knowing next to nothing about Italy, he was fairly sure that Decimo was Italian. He's been called that several times in his trip to the future. 'That's a pretty odd last name,' Tsuna thought in passing.

"Just half," Cielo answered with a knowing grin, which confused Tsuna because how would Cielo know why he would wear an expression like that when the older man was suddenly attacked by Fuuta and Lambo with looks akin to awe. Then they barraged him with questions and comments in Italian.

Though he previously said that he could barely keep up with Tsuna's apologies earlier, he seems to be totally at ease answering back between the two children in Italian. 'It seems that Italian is his first language,' Tsuna observed before noticing a rather depressed I-Pin.

"What's wrong, I-Pin?" he asked worriedly, knowing that he wouldn't really understand what she would say, but that didn't stop him from helping the young Chinese. She babbled in Chinese in reply and Tsuna just held her in his arms and rubbed circles in her back, not really understanding why she was sad, but she was and he had to comfort her at the very least.

A smooth low voice answered in Chinese, much to their surprise and both whirled around seeing Cielo grinning and talking easily in Italian with Fuuta and Lambo. I-Pin spoke again, sounding more curious than depressed, still watching Cielo. And Cielo answered back in Chinese to the young girl's question and then she also latched herself to the older brunette like the other two then started talking quickly in Chinese amidst the Italian.

"You also know Chinese?" Tsuna asked in surprise. "Well, my sister had a Chinese tutor. Then she can't stop speaking in Chinese for months. So the least I could do to have a decent conversation with her was to learn Chinese," Cielo replied in Japanese for Tsuna's sake.

"She had a pretty um, enthusiastic tutor then," Tsuna said with a nervous chuckle because for some reason, he can sympathize with the poor girl. He has a pretty _enthusiastic_ tutor too. 'Sadistic's more like it,' he mentally added.

Cielo laughed at Tsuna's comment then replied, "That's one way of describing him. My family somehow keeps picking up rather enthusiastictutors. Though, my older brother and I had the pleasure of having the most _enthusiastic_ tutor."

'I bet he isn't as enthusiastic as Reborn,' Tsuna thought before frowning at remembering a certain hitman and his broken promise. "So, um," Tsuna started, wanting to change the topic from tutors. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"About that," Cielo started, looking rather uncomfortable. "I'm not sure either. I think I'm lost," he confessed.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Tsuna said, not sure of what to say to the older man. Cielo just blinked at Tsuna before laughing off his apology with a wave of his hand. "Why are you apologizing? It's not as if it's your fault I'm lost."

"Is there any way we can help you?" Tsuna asked earnestly, because he knows it isn't easy to be alone and lost at the same time. "Not that I could probably help you with anything," he added softly as an afterthought.

"Well, first of all, I need to buy some basic necessities. Then maybe a place to stay—" Cielo started before being interrupted by the trio who stopped talking for a while to let Tsuna talk properly to the older brunette.

"You can stay with us!" Fuuta and Lambo said while I-Pin is repeatedly saying, "Stay!"

"I couldn't impose on your parents like that," Cielo exclaimed, looking quite shocked at the offer.

"Kaa-chan is going away for a while with her um, husband," Tsuna stuttered, unsure how to address the man especially to a stranger. "They won't be back for a while so we need a babysitter. So how about staying at our house and being our babysitter?" Tsuna offered, unsure why he would say so to a complete stranger. But his intuition says to trust the man and it hasn't been wrong yet.

"Are you sure you're willing to trust a complete stranger to become your babysitter and stay in your house without your parents?" Cielo asked as if Tsuna was insane. And for a brief moment, Tsuna felt like dancing for joy.

After meeting several very violent and very eccentric people in his life this year (and it hasn't ended yet), Cielo seemed to be a breath of fresh air. He's the first sane person he's met, though that's not saying a lot since everyone's (including his own) sanity wasn't much of a comparison.

"No, not really. But, I trust you," Tsuna blurted out then added quickly, "And the kids trust you too. And they like you a lot. Probably more than me." His eyes became downcast at the thought he unknowingly spoke out loud. The kids just met Cielo and they immediately became attached to him. It also helped that he could speak their native language while Tsuna, he's just Dame-Tsuna. He's really no good at anything.

I-Pin detached herself from Cielo then slapped Tsuna hard all the while babbling in Chinese. Tsuna stared dumbly at the young girl, not understanding a single word she's saying and why she slapped him. Fuuta also started rambling in Italian, forgetting that he was still speaking in a language Tsuna doesn't understand. Lambo also spoke in Italian, poking at Tsuna and obviously making fun of him.

"Apparently that's not true. They love their big brother very much. You shouldn't put yourself down like that," Cielo scolded Tsuna, sounding much like his own mother. Tsuna blinked at Cielo's words before blushing while listening to Cielo as he translated the children's rambling. A small smile appeared on his face as he listened and rubbed his swollen cheek.

When Cielo stopped talking, Tsuna looked up. A small frown graced the other brunette's face. "You miss your family." It was a statement, not a question that escaped from Tsuna's lips.

"Yes," Cielo answered, looking taken aback. But the frown changed back into a grin as his eyes stared at the distance. "But I'll surely return to them sometime soon. Or maybe they'll find me?" Cielo was speaking to himself then chuckled at his thoughts. "Definitely the latter," he said with a nod and a grin.

"Then how about staying at our place while waiting for them?" Tsuna asked, insisting the issue once more and earning a laugh from Cielo and support from the children.

"Persistent, aren't you?" Cielo said as he ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair. "What if my family arrives before your parents get back?" he asked in a more serious tone.

A determined look placed itself on Tsuna's face as he replied, "I'll manage." Then his eyes widened at his declaration before stuttering, "I mean, I'll—you'll, uh." Cielo laughed and ruffled Tsuna's hair once more before pushing himself up from the ground. "Come along then, you have to show me where your house is."

'Success,' Tsuna thought as he got up himself and brushed off the grass and dirt on himself and Lambo, since Fuuta and I-Pin don't manage to get into as much a mess as Lambo.

* * *

"We're back!" the children cried as the group entered the Sawada residence.

"My, my. You're back early," Nana replied as she came down the stairs with an armful of clothes. "And who's that charming young man you brought home, Tsu-kun?" she added when she noticed the other brunette standing behind the four children.

"Cielo's going to be our babysitter," Fuuta said excitedly as I-Pin and Lambo attached themselves to Nana's legs, whining that she shouldn't leave them at all. Tsuna swore his mother's eyes narrowed, much like his own when he enters his Hyper Dying Will Mode in a split second before cooing and comforting the younger children. Tsuna glanced at Cielo, who either didn't notice or didn't care that the pointed look was directed at him. 'Or that was just my imagination,' Tsuna thought as he shook his head.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Nana offered as she walked to the kitchen, depositing the clothes in her hands on one of the chairs as she looked for cups and the tea. Tsuna ran to his mother's side and offered, "How about I'll make the tea while you finish packing, Kaa-chan?"

She looked at her son with a warm smile before placing a kiss on his forehead and replied, "All right then. Don't just stand there, sit down here, Cielo-san." She pointed to one of the chairs before picking up the clothes she put down for a while.

"Of course, Signora. And thank you for your generous offer," Cielo said with a nod of his head as he sat down where she pointed out.

"You're welcome. Come along children. You have to do something for Maman," she said to the other three who followed her as she went up the stairs.

"Do you mind Japanese green tea or something else?" Tsuna said as he put out the cups and kettle. Cielo waved his hand and replied, "Japanese tea is fine."

Silence loomed over the kitchen as Tsuna prepared the tea and Cielo sat down, waiting for Tsuna to finish. Upstairs, there seemed to be a commotion but that soon passed.

A few more moments and Tsuna finally finished making the tea and poured some into a tea cup for Cielo. Just as Tsuna was about to give the cup to Cielo, Nana came down, albeit harassed but still with a warm smile. "Thank you Tsu-kun," she said as Tsuna offered her a cup of tea too as she sat down beside Cielo.

"Signora, I apologize for my lack of manners. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cielo and if you would let me, I would love to be the babysitter for your children," Cielo said bowing his head as he introduced himself. Tsuna saw the dangerous glint in his mother's eyes again, and he was fairly sure that it wasn't his imagination. But it disappeared as quickly as it appeared the first time.

"Oh, that's all right. I'm Sawada Nana, but just call me Maman, like everyone," she said with a smile as she looked at Tsuna. "Tsu-kun, do you mind checking on the children? And if you like, make a list of what you want Maman to bring back home as your souvenir," she said to Tsuna. And Tsuna knew better that she was just trying to get him out of the room. "Of course, Kaa-chan."

As Tsuna walked away, he noticed that Cielo looked quite shocked at Nana's introduction and another emotion he couldn't place his finger on. "I couldn't call you that, Signora Sawada. That would be very presumptuous of me," Cielo said as Tsuna stepped out of the room.

Tsuna would have gone upstairs if his mother's voice didn't catch him off guard. Rather, her tone of voice as she answered back, "Like being my children's babysitter isn't?" She sounded as warm as usual but there was an undertone of something sinister in her voice. Much like venom or steel. 'Or both,' Tsuna thought as he couldn't bring himself to go upstairs like his mother asked of him. He leaned onto the wall as he eavesdropped in the conversation, no matter how rude it was and how much trouble he would be in if he got caught.

"Your children asked me, and I couldn't find myself to deny their request. They're an adorable and wonderful bunch, if not too energetic," Cielo's voice answered back, his tone as polite and warm as before as if ignoring (if he noticed) the venom in Nana's voice.

"Yes. Yes, they are," Nana agreed with Cielo's observations, the tone of her voice the same as before. "Have you had any experience with children?"

"Some. I have three younger siblings. And an older brother who acts like a child despite his age," humor laced in his voice as he seemed to reminisce about his own family.

"Such busy parents," Nana replied, making Tsuna blush at the rather blunt comment. He would never expect his mother to say such things. 'At least to my face,' Tsuna thought as he was starting to realize why she asked him out of the room.

"Sort of. But my mother always says that children are always worth it. Though there are days that I seriously doubt that with the amount of trouble they manage to get into time and again."

"Children always are," for a moment, Nana's voice was laced without the venom that was present during the entire conversation. "So, what's your price?" and the venom was back, this time without the warmness in her voice.

"Price?" Cielo's tone was a bit wary, but still polite and warm as the start of the conversation.

"For babysitting my children," her tone was stating the obvious.

"A place to stay for the time being."

"That's all?" her tone was skeptical.

"Yes, Signora Sawada. I can provide for my own needs—" he replied but was interrupted.

"Like clothes and other necessities?"

"Well, yes. Those, too. And foods and such," he replied as if he wasn't interrupted to being with.

"What happened to your luggage?" And Tsuna realized that the man had nothing but the clothes on his back and maybe the glasses on his face. And he didn't seem to be from around here. So why didn't he have anything at all?

"It seems to have been misplaced as I was getting here." Was the explanation he gave for Tsuna and his mother.

"How did you get here?" She asked, and Tsuna found himself curious for his answer too.

"I'm not quite sure myself," his tone was wary and confused. But Tsuna noticed there was something more to his answer. And apparently so did his mother.

"Are you involved with the mafia?" she asked bluntly, making Tsuna's jaw drop in surprise. And Tsuna wasn't the only one surprised with her question.

"How much do you know?" Cielo asked, his voice lost all warmness though he kept his tone polite and wary at the same time.

"I know that my husband is part of it. Part of a family called the Vongola. And my son is going to be the Vongola's new boss, though I'm not sure how that happened. And I know that he's been training, fighting," here her voice cracks. "Risking his life day after day with his friends. He keeps getting hurt, and the other children too. And. And," she just stopped talking. Silence reigned over the dining room once more as Tsuna reeled from his mother's confession.

She knows. She may not know everything he has to deal with but she knows. And she worries. But she doesn't say anything. But she knows. And it troubles Tsuna that he was the cause of the trouble and worry his mother is going through. Because she knows.

He was about to run into the room and comfort his mother, though he doesn't know how. He couldn't, well he could, promise that he would never join the mafia, much less become a mafia boss, no matter how much everyone insists. He could ignore the trouble and the chaos. That's usually caused by his so-called family. His eyes widened at the realization as he slid slowly down the wall.

He couldn't just abandon his family, friends, whatever they want to call themselves. They're precious people to Tsuna and after everything that happened to him, them, he can't just leave them. But his mother—

His train of thoughts was cut-off, much to his relief because it was too overwhelming for him when he heard Cielo's reply.

"I, too, am part of the Vongola," and if it weren't for Nana's simultaneous gasp with his, he was sure he would have been caught. Cielo seemed to be so normal, yet he's part of the chaos that's called the Vongola? "And I solemnly swear upon my own life and blood that I would take care of your children. And do my best in keeping them safe especially from the mafia."

A small giggle escaped from Nana's lips when she heard his promise. "But aren't you part of the mafia too?"

"Other mafia then. I would do my best in keeping them safe from the other mafia people."

"You didn't swear on the name and honor of the Vongola like Reborn?" His mother made Reborn promise his safety too? Which would make perfect sense why he isn't dead yet with the training the tutor from hell puts him through.

"I thought you'd rather hear that I would place my own life on the line for your children rather than something as abstract as honor and pride," Cielo replied airily as if he didn't just put his life on the line.

"You're a different kind of Mafioso," she said, her tone warmer than before and less wary at the man.

"So I've been told. I just know that there are more important things that The Famiglia," his tone emphasized the last two words.

"Oh really, like what?" her tone was totally curious and Tsuna was too. He'd never expect a Mafioso suggest that there was something more important than his Famiglia.

"Family."

Nana laughed at his answer. But it wasn't a laugh that meant to mock nor did it mean that his answer was a joke. She was just genuinely pleased with his answer. "You really are a different."

"Why thank you. Coming from you, Signora Sawada, I consider that as a compliment."

"My, you're quite a charmer, aren't you?" she replied jokingly back.

"For you Signora, I would be anything," he replied back, though Tsuna heard, more like felt, that his words meant much more.

Sensing that the conversation was over, at least the serious part since the coldness and the venom were gone from their voices, he silently went upstairs to check on the kids and maybe make a list like his mother said.

As he was going upstairs, he realized that Cielo was part of the Vongola, which shouldn't have been much of a surprise considering his luck and the fact that the man admitted that he was Italian and all. 'Maybe he was kidnapped by Reborn to take care of us?' he mused, his grudge against his tutor lessened, but not quite gone yet. He could have informed everyone instead of worrying them like that. 'But isn't that what Reborn does best?' a grin made its way on to his face as he checked out the chaos that was his room, where the children were writing earnestly.

* * *

It seemed that time passed too fast for Tsuna's tastes. Lunch and dinner passed by without (too much of) a fuss. The times in before and in between were spent with Nana packing, the children whining, Cielo learning what he has to do while Nana was away, and Tsuna making his mother's life easier. And before he knew it, it was time for his mother to leave for the airport.

The taxi ride, on the other hand, had to be the longest thirty minutes of Tsuna's life, with the amount of chaos and noise the children made as they cried, begged, and coaxed Nana not to leave them. Tsuna kept quiet the whole ride while Cielo kept the driver occupied before he thought of tossing them out in the middle of the street with the commotion they were making in his cab.

As they made their way to the airport, after Cielo paid for the fare (despite Nana's complaints), Tsuna felt more somber as he took each step with the rest of the group. All too soon, he had to give his mother her luggage, since he and Cielo were carrying them for her. The children latched themselves on Nana and cried once more, just as loud if not louder compared to earlier in the taxi.

As Cielo took the children from Nana, she gave him a knowing look in which he returned with a nod and a wink. Nana blushed at the gesture.

Tsuna, in a split second decision (and a not so subtle push from Cielo), moved forward and hugged his mother. "Oh my, Tsu-kun. You've grown," she said, noticing that she didn't have to bend down as much to hug him back.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan. For everything," he whispered into her ear as his grip on her tightened. He was thankful that she always kept the first-aid kit filled and complete. He was grateful that she never complained that she had to do all the chores. He appreciated her show of ignorance so that he would still have a taste of normalcy in his not so normal life. All of that and more.

"You heard?" she whispered back.

"Yeah. Sorry for eavesdropping. And for all the tr-trouble my fr-friends a-and I-I cause," he stuttered in apology, nearly crying for making his mother worry. She rubbed his back and soothed him.

"It's alright. And since you know that Cielo is from the Vongola too, and is not out to train you, enjoy your break from the mafia, will you?" Nana said, earning a chuckle from Tsuna.

"Of course, Kaa-chan. Enjoy yourself too," he replied as he pulled back from the embrace and watched his mother until she was out of sight.

"Let's go back home?" Cielo said, as he passed I-Pin, who was already sleeping since it was late, to Tsuna who carried her and let her sleep on his shoulder, like what Lambo was doing to Cielo's. Cielo then he lifted Fuuta into his arm and let him sleep on him.

"Okay."

* * *

AN: And I was supposed to put an AN up there too, but I realized that I shouldn't hinder you people from reading my beloved. XDD And and, thank you for your reviews! I really love them and I really make time to reply to them. I swear. And I also accept anonymous reviews so please don't let not having an account stop you from reviewing. Review equal love. And this authoress likes love. X3

And I found this chapter too emotional for my liking. XP But that's what I get from letting my fingers type what they want. I just originally planned for Nana to be charmed by Cielo, but as you can see, plans change. Dunno if it's for the better or worse. You tell me. But I really can't see Nana not notice that commotion in her house. It's her house after all. So yeah, my take about the mafia issue in the Sawada residence.

And tally for question two from chapter one:

yes - 7

no - 3

And I didn't tally question one because almost everyone wanted one month (except for **ezcap1st**, I'm so sorry. XP). So I'm going for the one month plot.

Like I said, the polls are up until chapter six or for as long as I want them to be. X3

Question: TYL27/27? - **Yes**/**No**. I won't really bother explaining since I did that for the previous chapter. X3

Question: Since I really want to cater to everyone (the people who want slash and don't want slash), will you read if I put the slash parts in another story? Like a side fic. **Yes**/**No**. So basically, this fic would remain mentor fic while the side story would delve deeper into the intricacies of their relationship. And my writing style here is too shallow, not detailed enough for any deeper relationships. At least in my opinion. So yeah.

And that's it for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review and vote~ And expect an update before January 4 (3 for those other people. X3). Then expect a loooooong waiting time for the next chapter because by then, school would have started and college life hates me. XP


	3. Day Two

It was already late and Tsuna and Cielo just put the younger ones in their beds. Just as Tsuna was about to lay his weary head down after a long day, a hesitant knock came from his door. That was all the warning he got before Lambo tackled him to the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily as he sat up from the hard floor to see who knocked on his door (because Lambo never knocks). There stood Fuuta and I-pin, looking rather hesitant in entering. With a wave of his hand while the other held on to a crying Lambo, he invited them to enter. Soon enough, he found himself tackled by the other two, making him lie back down on the floor again.

"Maman's not in her room," was Fuuta's muffled response as he buried his head on Tsuna's chest as Lambo and I-pin took to the crook of his shoulders. Despite how awkward and uncomfortable he felt, he stayed on the floor as he stroked their heads and rubbed their backs.

"Of course she's not in her room. She just left, remember?" Tsuna replied rather dumbly and callously earning another round of tears and wails from the children. He winced at his own stupidity and sleepiness for answering like that and at the loudness of the children's cries. He tried to soothe them by continuing his gentle ministrations and saying soft nonsensical words. Neither seemed to work, much to his displeasure.

Unsure of what to do next, he started humming a lullaby from his memory instead of whispering comforting words. A deep bass sang along from his memory, though the words of the song weren't clear. As he continued humming with the voice in his memory, an image formed in his mind. His father was singing to him when he was younger because he woke from a nightmare and was unable to sleep. Losing himself to the recollection, he started singing along with his father.

After singing the lullaby, he noticed that the children weren't crying as much. Their wails have been reduced to sniffles, much to his relief. He repeated the lullaby a few more times, watching that their eyes were drooping and their sniffles were becoming yawns. "Come on, wash your faces before you sleep," he urged the children to get off him. Despite their whines and protests, they listened to Tsuna anyway and he herded them to the bathroom.

After he washed and wiped their faces, he said, "Now let's get you guys to bed." They agreed sleepily and made their way out of the bathroom. Tsuna followed them, expecting them to go to their own rooms. But instead, they went to his room. He let out a groan as he took some pillows and blankets from their own room before entering his own.

They made themselves comfortable on his bed, all three of them sprawled on each other with a peaceful look on their faces, as if they just didn't cry their heart out. With a sigh and a grin at the sight, he put the pillows and blankets on them as he tucked them in properly on his bed. Noticing his wet pajama top, he changed to a large shirt before laying down on the floor beside his bed with the spare pillow and blanket he got from the other rooms.

He was fairly sure it was only about an hour before he was up again, due to his instinctive alarm clock, courtesy of Reborn of course. He wasn't sure whether he should be frustrated or thankful for it because he was still very tired and he hasn't recovered his energy yet. But his sleep wasn't all peaceful, and there was a lingering sense of danger coming from the dream he just had. He shook his head, trying to wake himself and remove his thoughts from the nightmare that he barely remembers.

He got up, silently groaning at his aching muscles, which were complaining because he slept on the very uncomfortable floor. As he was about to change into his uniform, a gentle knock came from his door again. He turned around and saw Cielo casually leaning on the doorframe. But Tsuna could obviously see that there was relief and annoyance in his stance. With a look that said "Follow me", Tsuna found himself walking towards the door and following Cielo to the kitchen silently, in fear of waking the children.

"You look like shit," was Cielo's morning greeting to Tsuna who just sat down on the table.

"So do you," replied Tsuna, obviously cranky at his lack of sleep and at the eloquent greeting Cielo gave him.

"Not true," whined Cielo as he looked for the ingredients to make breakfast.

"The cupboard right in front of you has the coffee, sugar, and creamer. The kettle is in the cabinet next to the stove. The cups are in the cupboard to the right of the coffee. If you want milk, it's in the ref door," Tsuna said as he laid his head down on his arms, which were on the table. He laid it to its side, so that he could see what Cielo was doing to his mother's kitchen.

"Hate coffee," Cielo whined again as he followed Tsuna's instructions and made a cup of coffee for himself. "Say it's not true. I do not look like shit. If I did, then I'd be in big trouble if _he_ caught wind of it," Cielo whined at Tsuna while waiting for the water to boil as he sat down in front of Tsuna.

"Fine. It's not," Tsuna replied with a groan as he shut his eyes. It really wasn't true. While Tsuna was a complete mess, with his rumpled pajamas and messier-than-usual hair, Cielo was the complete opposite. There wasn't a wrinkle on the shirt and pants Nana lent him. His hair was neatly tied at his nape, like yesterday. And his glasses were as clean as ever. 'It's not fair,' Tsuna mentally whined, wishing he had Cielo's ability to stay neat and orderly all the time. Reborn wouldn't hit him as much since the baby tutor was trying to instill cleanliness into Tsuna. "A mafia boss must look neat and respectable all the time." Another reason why Tsuna didn't want to be a mafia boss.

"That's good to hear," Cielo sighed in relief as he turned off the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Sorry. I'm not that coherent in the morning," Tsuna opened his eyes at Cielo's apology as his babysitter changed from being whiny and immature to being calm and collected. "Especially if I haven't slept all," he said with a sheepish grin as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Sorry," Tsuna mumbled, feeling it was his fault why the older man.

"It's not your fault that the children sneaked into your room and cried the night away," Cielo replied, then he looked rather thoughtful. "Though it would have been nice if I knew that they ran to your room instead of worrying where they were crying their hearts out. For all I know, they could have been on the roof," Cielo added.

"Still, I should have made them stop crying so loudly," Tsuna replied guiltily. "Did you really check the roof?" Tsuna asked suddenly and Cielo gave a guilty sheepish grin in reply before he took another long sip from his coffee cup. Tsuna's eyes widened at the revelation. "Why?"

"Well, I did tell Signora that I would take care of you kids and I'm doing horribly if I didn't know where they were in the middle of the night," Cielo replied, looking away from Tsuna, ashamed. "I'm sorry for that. For making you do all the work."

"It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. I am their big brother after all," Tsuna replied, a blush spreading across his cheeks at his proclamation. It was the first time he called himself their big brother, and he kinda liked the sound of that.

"Your mother would be proud of you," Cielo said warmly and Tsuna's blush receded at the thought of his mother. She hasn't been gone for longer than a day and he misses her already. "You miss her," Cielo said, as if he could read Tsuna's mind.

Tsuna looked up in surprise at Cielo's words. Then he found himself replying, "You too."

"Excuse me?" Cielo replied, looking obviously lost at Tsuna's response.

"You miss your own mother," Tsuna replied confidently, though he wasn't sure where that confidence came from. He wasn't even sure why he said so, but it felt right and at the look of Cielo's face, he was right.

"Of course I do. I miss my whole family," Cielo replied, his expression wistful.

"What's she like?" Tsuna asked, curious at the woman who raised someone like Cielo.

"She's strong. Determined. Beautiful. I could go on and on about her because she's a wholly wonderful woman," Cielo replied with a grin as he finished off his coffee and made his way to the sink to clean his cup.

"Is she part of the Vongola, too?" Tsuna asked, hoping to meet such a magnificent person such as Cielo's mother.

"Yes she is," Cielo replied casually as he rinsed his cup and started preparing breakfast. Only the sounds of Cielo cooking were heard in the kitchen as Tsuna realized just what they said.

His eyes widened in shock and surprise as he stuttered, "I meant, I—I don't mean—"

"Hush," Cielo said as he patted Tsuna's head while the other held a spatula.

"You know?" Tsuna looked up at Cielo's grinning face in contrast to Tsuna's pale shocked one.

"Of course I do. I'm a Vongola Mafioso, remember?" Cielo replied with a bit of pride in his voice as he returned to the stove to finish what he was cooking.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized once more, his head bowed down as he watched his fingers on the table. Suddenly, two fingers went underneath his chin and lifted his head, making Tsuna look directly into Cielo's eyes.

"It's alright," his tone was light and amused but his brown eyes were another story. "But do remember that curiosity killed the cat," he added, his tone turned from amused to slightly mocking. Tsuna's eyes narrowed, remembering that it was the same tone Byakuran used in the future. And he hated everything about that white-haired devil. Everything.

"Well, this cat won't die," Tsuna replied calmly and coldly as he jerked his head to get away from Cielo's grasp. But in spite of Cielo's thin fingers, he had a strong grip and refused to let Tsuna go just yet.

"But Tsuna-chan," he replied, his tone more sarcastic than earlier. "Everyone dies." And Tsuna knew that. He just came from the future. _A_ future where he supposedly died. He would never forget the depressing future and the somber mood his friends were always in because of his death.

"I know," Tsuna replied, growing angrier at the mocking tone his babysitter was using. Add to that his eerie grin and glinting eyes behind his glasses, he freakishly reminded Tsuna of the certain devil. "But I won't die 'til I'm ready."

"But Tsuna-chan, death always catches people unaware," he replied, raising his brow as if waiting for Tsuna's reply.

"But death also knocks, doesn't it? So it shouldn't surprise me," Tsuna answered back, and judging by Cielo's wide eyes, he knew that he caught the older brunette off guard. He jerked his head from his grasp but he still glared into the older man's eyes. "I'll just have to finish everything I need to do before I let it in," Tsuna finshed rather smugly, turning away from Cielo.

A cup of chocolate was shoved into his hands, catching him off guard as he looked back at Cielo who was sporting an honestly amused grin as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. With a chuckle, he said, "You're so cute, Tsuna-kun."

"Hiee?" Where was the Byakuran look-alike a few moments ago? Is the man bipolar? Cielo just turned his back on Tsuna who was still gaping at the abrupt change in demeanor he saw in the man.

"Don't ever forget what you just said, okie?" Cielo said in reply as he put a full plate in front of Tsuna. "Now eat up before you dress up."

'What the hell just happened?' Tsuna thought as he ate his breakfast and drank his hot chocolate, which was laced with coffee. He gave a sour face at the bitter taste of coffee and glared at the maker, who just gave him a cheeky smile and replied, "You'll need it for the day."

* * *

After changing as quietly as he could, since the children were sleeping in his room, he went back downstairs just in time to hear Gokudera and Yamamoto at the front door of his house.

"Take care of yourself," Cielo said as he handed Tsuna his bento with a grin. Tsuna gave a half-grin in return, unsure how to treat the older man after his bipolar tendencies this morning. It was the same reason he was so uncertain around Gokudera. He's a wonderful friend and all, but he takes things to the extreme. Tsuna finds himself unable to keep up with the jumping emotions of his friend. And right now, his babysitter too.

"Morning, Tsuna!" "Good morning, Jyudaime." His friends greeted him simultaneously, and he grinned back at them.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto," Tsuna greeted them after learning his lesson that Gokudera would never accept being second to Yamamoto. Even if it was just a greeting. The holes on his front yard and his neighbors' glares are a constant reminder.

"Fuuta's not coming along?" Yamamoto asked, noticing that the younger boy wasn't tailing Tsuna as usual. Nana enrolled him to elementary school, since it was compulsory. He was in fourth grade in Namimori Elementary School, which was right beside his school. That's why he also walked with Tsuna and his friends in the morning and afternoons, if their schedules matched up.

"He stayed up last night," Tsuna replied, not elaborating any further. Not that he needed to since they were aware that Nana was going away for at least a week.

It was a quiet walk to school, if one could ignore the bickering the two made. Or rather the one-sided argument they were having. Tsuna just grinned while listening at their newest source of argument as he walked slightly behind them, since his shorter legs can barely keep up with their much longer strides.

"You make a pretty awesome magician, Gokudera," Yamamoto said out of the blue, earning a spluttered shock from the bomber.

"What the hell, baseball freak?" Gokudera's eyes widened in shock as he barely managed to speak without stuttering.

"I mean, you can easily make your toy dynamites appear and disappear," was his nonchalant reply as he wore a grin.

"The hell? Wait 'til I make you disappear!" Gokudera said as he produced his dynamites out of thin air, earning a sparkle in Yamamoto's eyes and an eager applause.

"You see! Just like that! You think you can teach me that trick so I can bring home more balls for practice?" Before Gokudera could reply to Yamamoto's enthusiasm in the form of explosives, Tsuna interrupted their conversation with ease. With his Hyper-Intuition, he's been able to notice when things would get violent and divert the incoming disaster. But it took weeks of practice and several encounters with a certain Disciplinary Officer who bit them to death for disrupting the peace.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun. We're already at school," Tsuna said as they stood in front of the gate.

* * *

Tsuna felt that the day was even longer than yesterday as he sat through his classes. If it weren't for the coffee that Cielo force-fed him this morning, he was sure he would have fallen asleep halfway through his morning classes. Right now, he was barely awake as he took notes for his last class for the day. As soon as the bell rung, signaling the end of classes, he could have jumped for joy, if he weren't so tired. But that didn't stop him from grinning at the thought of sleeping on his bed again.

As he packed his notebooks in his bag, he groaned, remembering that Fuuta was absent. And exam period was just around the corner. He sighed as he made his way out of the room, where Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting.

As soon as they were out of the gates, Tsuna turned to the opposite direction of his house, making Gokudera exclaim, "Where are you going, Jyudaime?"

"I need to get notes for Fuuta," he replied tiredly as he faced his two friends. 'That's what brothers do after all,' he mentally added. "You guys can go ahead," he said out of habit. But he already knew the answer before he offered.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Jyudaime," was Gokudera's eager response.

"I'll come along too! I haven't been there for ages. I wonder if there's anything new there," was Yamamoto's excited answer.

"Thank you," Tsuna said with an honest smile. For some reason, he knew that his friends wouldn't leave his side no matter what and he was grateful for their unconditional support.

He was lucky that he found one of Fuuta's classmates, a girl who visited their house a few times. He was doubly lucky that the girl seemed to have a crush on Fuuta and was eager to lend her notes to Tsuna and let him copy them for Fuuta. In fact, she even helped copy her own notes for Fuuta.

Tsuna didn't remember that he had this much notes in one day when he was in elementary, since even Gokudera and Yamamoto were helping out. 'But then, I was Dame back then. Even up to now,' he mentally said to himself as he copied her English notes. 'But maybe not so much,' he added with a grin.

As they were about to finish copying the notes, the door opened revealing the head of the Disciplinary Committee. "Herbivores," he said, earning a surprised and fearful gasp from the elementary student while Gokudera glared at the newcomer. Yamamoto just grinned at his upperclassman while Tsuna groaned, just wanting his day to finally end.

"You're loitering after school," Hibari continued, reciting out of memory the rule they broke from the handbook. Ever since he entered high school, even though he's just a freshman, he took it upon himself and his committee to impose discipline in all three schools. "I will bite you to death."

And then he gave _that _look to Tsuna, ignoring the rest of the people in the room. It was the look that Hibari has been giving him ever since they returned from the future. It was as if Hibari was looking for something in Tsuna and couldn't find it in him.

Usually, Tsuna would just ignore it or cringe under the gaze because he knew there was really nothing that would interest Hibari in him. But his lack of sleep affected his usual temperance when it came to such things. He was tired of all the mind games he's been put through for the day. From the nightmare that he can barely remember yet chills him to the bone to Cielo's bipolar attitude and odd question and right now at Hibari's piercing gaze. He just wanted to go back home and not deal with any of this anymore.

"Then bite me, Hibari-san," Tsuna answered back and glared at his upperclassman straight in his eyes. This action surprised everyone, including the usually stoic disciplinarian. His brow was raised as he wore a smirk.

Fuuta's classmate was gaping because no one answered back to _the _Hibari Kyouya and lived to tell the tale. And yet her scrawny upperclassman was not only answering back but was also glaring at him.

Yamamoto let out a low whistle at Tsuna's newfound confidence while Gokudera was both proud that his boss could stand up to the strongest Vongola guardian and at the same time scared because if Hibari attacked, there was no way he was letting Tsuna get hurt. But Hibari wasn't the strongest guardian for nothing.

"You have fangs, herbivore," Hibari said as he turned around and walked away without bringing out his tonfas.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said to Hibari's retreating back, making him stop in his tracks.

"And what is that, herbivore?"

"My name," was Tsuna's irritated reply. "I have one too, so use it, Hibari-san." Hibari said nothing as he left the room.

* * *

**AN**: And here is the next chapter~ Two weeks late, but ah well. It's not my fault (well it is, kinda), but school butted in and my life went to hell with the examinations and stuff.

And to my anonymous reviewer **z**: Thank you for reviewing. X3 And your votes, even though I'm too lazy to keep track of them. Not that I don't listen to your opinions of course. This story's going to be long and a mentor-fic. Slash will be in another fic, a companion fic most probably in Cielo's POV. But I'll probably start on that when I'm finished with this or when it's summertime (for me). And I'm really sorry that I'm using my reply to your review as an announcement to the rest of the people who are reading (if they're reading) the AN.

Um, other notes~ apparently votes don't matter coz I've decided already on what I'm gonna do with the fic. Kinda. But I'd still love to hear from you people nonetheless. X3 And I refuse to apologize but I do acknowledge that Tsuna was mostly OOC in this chapter, but he was sleepy, hence cranky. He's kinda like me when I'm lacking sleep, but I'm much much worse. Next chapter (which will be most probably sometime in February so expect it in March XP), he'll revert back to his Dame-ness. But he'll grow and change throughout the fic, but that's something you should have expected since this is a mentor-fic.

But if you think any other character were OOC, please inform me and I'll do my best to fix it.

Since I promised one month, the story is about 33 chapters because a month is about four weeks or 30 days and the whole timeline of the fic will be 32 days (chapters 1 and 2 are the same day). To make it easier for you people to imagine the timeline, chapters 1 and 2 happened on July 17, 2011. So this chapter is Monday, July 18, 2011. And the most probable date for when this fic will end will be on August 17, 2011. Don't worry too much about it, I'll put a timeline in every chapter in the AN. Just to clear up the days and dates.

And can you believe that this started out as a filler chapter? That's another reason why it took me so long to type, coz I hate fillers. But it doesn't feel like a filler to me, so I don't mind it much anymore. Do expect filler chapters or time jumps if I don't feel like I can write the day/chapter properly.

And as you can see, I'm a very talkative person and it shows in my fic since I put a lot of emphasis in their conversations. I'm also a very family-oriented person and that also shows. XP

Questions, comments, suggestions, and anything else you would like to tell me is love. So don't forget to review. XD

P.S. I'd love if you give suggestions on what the characters can talk/argue about. Like Gokudera and Yamamoto. X3


	4. Day Three

Tsuna shot up and checked the alarm clock to his side, only to see the side of the table. He stared at it for some time before realizing that he was sleeping on the floor.

The children slept in his room again and Tsuna would never let them sleep on the floor. He glanced up and saw the time: 6:00. He silently groaned as he lay his head back down on the pillow. Even though the floor was an uncomfortable bed, he was too tired to care at the moment.

Even though he slept as soon as he got home and gave Fuuta his notes yesterday, he can't seem to get enough rest. Everytime he falls asleep, he has nightmares.

He doesn't really remember much from his nightmares, rather nightmare since it seems to be the same thing over and over again, because there is hardly anything to remember. It's always pitch-black in his dreams and he smells something burning and something sweet. He doesn't understand what's so scary about those two things; he likes sweet things and he's used with the scent of something burning with all the commotion in the Sawada residence. But together, they send a chill down his spine and a feeling of wrongness in his gut. It feels so bad that he wants to vomit.

And so he got up as quickly and quietly as he can to only dry heave in the bathroom toilet. He hasn't eaten yet so there's nothing to vomit. He stayed in front of the toilet for some time, trying his hardest to forget the nightmare, before he washed his face and got dressed for school.

As he got down, he heard Cielo singing a familiar song. "Itsumo kawaranu…Sukoyaka kenage." Tsuna only heard bits and pieces of the song as he sat down at the dining table. "Oh, good morning, Tsuna-kun," Cielo greeted him happily as he cooked breakfast. Tsuna couldn't understand how the man could be happy and energetic this early in the morning, especially wearing another set of his mother's clothes (since he hasn't been able to shop for clothes yet) and the yellow apron his mother usually wears.

"Morning," Tsuna replied softly as he covered a yawn with his hand as he rested his head in his arms.

"Well aren't you a bundle of sunshine this morning," Cielo said with a grin as he turned around to look at Tsuna who just frowned at the comment. Cielo just chuckled at Tsuna's expression. "Why are you pouting?" he asked the younger boy.

"I'm not," Tsuna said as he glared at Cielo, whose grin just widened. Tsuna did not look like he was pouting. He was glaring at the man who was too cheerful for Tsuna's tastes.

"Tsk tsk," the older brunette said as he put a finger in between Tsuna's brows and removed the crease. "Now that's better! You don't want to grow up with wrinkles at an early age, do you? I'm sure I don't," he continued as Tsuna stared incredulously at the man.

"Is there something on my face?" Cielo asked as he was getting unnerved with Tsuna's stare.

"No," Tsuna said as he shook his head before smelling something. "The egg is getting burnt," he added as the other man panicked before rushing back to the stove to try and save the omelet. He chuckled at the other's antics. Then he covered his mouth when he noticed that he was laughing at the other man's expense.

Cielo turned around and winked at Tsuna before panicking over the burning eggs. Tsuna blinked at Cielo's actions and just stared at the back of the older man. "You seemed a bit off so I thought you needed cheering up," Cielo explained as if he could feel Tsuna's curious stare. "But I didn't really wanna burn the eggs though," he added as an afterthought, making Tsuna laugh.

After a few more moment of panicking over the eggs, Tsuna asked, "Um, how are the eggs?"

"They didn't survive," Cielo said so seriously and somberly that Tsuna burst out laughing again. Cielo also burst out laughing and they went at it for quite some time. "It's good that you're feeling better," Cielo finally said after laughing and catching his breath.

"Yeah. Thank, Cielo-san," Tsuna said after also catching his breath.

Cielo grinned in reply and said, "You're welcome, Tsuna-kun. I just thought you might do something you'd regret if you stayed in such a foul mood the whole day." Then he added as an afterthought, "Well, that's what happens to me when I'm in a bad mood. I can't tell you how much trouble I get into, especially with my tutor, when I'm in a bad mood." He visibly shivered when he mentioned getting in trouble with his tutor.

Tsuna smiled at his babysitter before realizing on how similar they were. He already did something he regrets, sort of, because he was in such a foul mood yesterday. He doesn't want to think on how much trouble he's in for answering back to Hibari. He mentally shivered at the thought. And if Reborn was around, Tsuna shivered for real at the thought of actually answering back at the Arcobaleno.

"Here," Cielo said as he offered a steaming mug to Tsuna, who just took it with a small thanks and sipped it without thinking. Then he spit what he drank out and said in surprise, "What's this!"

"Coffee," Cielo answered cheerfully as he made another attempt to cook.

"But I don't like coffee," Tsuna said with a pout.

"And I don't like to see wrinkles, so we're even," Cielo said as he pointed at Tsuna's face with a spatula before facing the stove again. "Besides, you need it." Tsuna felt that Cielo was going to say something more but stopped himself. As if the he knew more than he was letting on. But Tsuna really doubts that Cielo can read minds, like Reborn. He held back another shiver and grimace as he took another sip of coffee.

They spent a few minutes in relative silence as Tsuna drank his coffee while Cielo cooked and sang softly a familiar song. Tsuna thought it was the same song he was singing earlier since the melody sounded the same. Tsuna smiled at the rare peace he was enjoying.

"Tsuna-kun?" Cielo said, breaking the peace in the household. Tsuna merely hmm-ed in reply. "Can you wake up Fuuta-chan? He'll be late if he doesn't dress up now," Cielo said without looking at Tsuna, concentrating on the eggs he's frying.

"Sure," Tsuna said as he got up from the kitchen table and went upstairs to his room where Fuuta was sleeping.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile and coo at the children while they were sleeping. Who would think that these angelic faces would have an unholy love for trouble and getting into it? "Fuuta," he said, gently shaking the boy who mumbled in his sleep and turned over, only to fall on the floor. Tsuna softly chuckled before helping the younger boy up.

"You aren't supposed to laugh, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta whined as he got up with the help of Tsuna.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said with a smile as he led Fuuta to his own room. "But at least you're awake now, so go get dressed for school," he said as he left Fuuta to check up on Lambo and I-Pin.

He was amazed at how they didn't wake up at the commotion the two of them made while they were in the room but given their hectic lifestyle, Tsuna wasn't really surprised. He patted Lambo's afro and hesitantly did the same to I-Pin's hair. The last time he tried to do that, he nearly lost his whole arm. Luckily, he pulled his hand away before she reached it, but that didn't stop her from kicking him in the chest so hard that he fell down before curling up on his bed again.

"That hurts," Tsuna complained as he got up to tuck I-Pin in. It's weird that she would break his arm (or the rest of his body) for patting her on the head while she's sleeping but she wouldn't react while she's being tucked in. Tsuna just shrugged at the thought before smiling at the two children before checking up on Fuuta in his own room.

"Fuuta," he sighed as he entered the room and saw that the younger boy was sprawled on his bed. "Wake up, Fuuta," he said as he poked Fuuta, who keeps trying to swat his hand away.

"Go away, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta said as he rolled to his side, but Tsuna didn't relent.

"You have to get up and get dressed. Now," Tsuna said as he continued poking Fuuta.

"But it's too early," he whined back.

"Better early than being bitten to death," Tsuna answered back as he started pulling Fuuta's arms to get him off the bed. But Tsuna realized that Fuuta didn't really need his help after he mentioned being bitten to death. "See you downstairs then," Tsuna said as he left the room and closed the door.

"I never thought Fuuta would be that whiny," Cielo said as soon as Tsuna sat down.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as he got up again to set the table while Cielo continued to cook.

"I dunno. I just didn't' think that Fuuta de la Stella would be such a whiny kid. That's all," Cielo commented as he kept a close eye on what he's cooking instead of facing Tsuna.

That comment made Tsuna stop for a while as he set the table. Now that he thought about it, Fuuta wasn't whiny at all when he arrived at the Sawada residence. He was just that quiet boy who was wanted by the mafia for his ranking skills. But now, he's changed. Well, kinda. He got Tsuna's habit of whining now.

Tsuna chuckled at that idea because of all things Fuuta could have picked up from him it was his habit of not waking up early and whining about it. And as he heard Fuuta coming down the stairs, apparently the younger boy also got his problem with dressing up properly in the mornings. At least he got over all of those habits now.

He was about to go to Fuuta to help him with his uniform but Cielo got to him first. "Fuuta-chan," Cielo said as he stopped cooking to rush over to Fuuta and help him fix his uniform. "You're already nine years old. You're a big boy. You shouldn't need help dressing up," he said though he sounded affectionate instead of angry or scolding. For a moment, Cielo actually sounded like Nana as she helped Tsuna with his uniform back then.

Cielo is really a good babysitter, Tsuna realized, even though he keeps forcefeeding him that horrible coffee. How can Reborn drink that stuff?

The three of them had a peaceful breakfast. Well, more like Tsuna and Fuuta ate breakfast while Cielo continued to cook. "Why are you cooking so much food, Cielo-san?" Tsuna asked as he noticed that Cielo hasn't sat down yet while both of them have already finished eating.

"Your bento, of course," he said cheerfully as he continued to cook.

"But Fuuta and I can't eat that much."

"I know," Cielo answered happily, still cooking.

* * *

A few moments later, he heard his friends bickering outside, like every morning. Tsuna rushed outside before the neighbors glared at the noise they (Gokudera) were making. Too late, Tsuna noticed as the neighbors were already glaring at them. He sighed mentally because he can't understand why the neighbors bother glaring at them every morning. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto."

"Morning, Tsuna!" "Good morning, Jyudaime." His friends greeted him simultaneously.

"Morning!" Fuuta said cheerfully as he went out as he brought both his and Tsuna's bags. He handed Tsuna his bag who smiled and thanked him. "Cielo-san said to wait for a moment," Fuuta added.

"Good morning, Fuuta. You feeling better?" Yamamoto said as he ruffled the younger boy's hair. Fuuta just smiled and answered, "Yup!"

"Who's Cielo?" Gokudera asked as Cielo came out carrying four bentos.

"I'm Cielo," he said with a grin. "Here's your lunches," he said, surprising the four by giving all of them a bento.

Gokudera, being the overprotective self-appointed right hand man of the Juudaime, after getting over the shock of being given a bento, brought out his glasses and a clipboard full of questions before Cielo pushed them all out the front door. "You're gonna be late if stay any longer. I'll be here while the Signora is away since I am their babysitter so you can ask me your questions later," he said while he waved them goodbye. Only Gokudera didn't wave back at the older brunette while Yamamoto and Fuuta enthusiastically waved their goodbyes.

"But if you must know, I'm twenty-five and I'm not out to poison you with my cooking, though it isn't that good either. And if you keep dilly-dallying, you might have to face a carnivore. So hurry up and have fun in school!" Cielo said to them as they rushed to school, in fear of facing the Cloud Guardian.

"So Tsuna," Yamamoto said when they were near the school gates already. "Who is Cielo-san?"

Gokudera spluttered and looked ready to blow up Yamamoto for asking first. "Calm down, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said as he waved his arms, hoping that he won't throw any dynamites now that they're so close to the school.

"Cielo-san is our babysitter," Fuuta replied happily to Yamamoto's question.

"Where are Reborn and my sister?"Gokudera asked, giving Yamamoto a superior look for asking before he can. Tsuna just sighed at their antics.

"There's some family business they have to take care of," Tsuna replied. Then he looked up and saw that both of them were giving him an odd look. "Hiee?" he exclaimed when he finally felt uneasy with the stares they were giving him.

"There's a problem with the Vongola!" Gokudera exclaimed in surprise. While Yamamoto said, "Poor kid. Having family problems while still being a baby."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he could handle it," Tsuna said with a smile and a casual wave.

"If you say so, Juudaime, then it's surely true!" Gokudera exclaimed while Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"We're here!" Fuuta exclaimed, happy that he wasn't late. Not that he has ever been late if Tsuna can help it. "See you later!" Fuuta said as he ran to his own school while the three waved and watched him enter his school gates before entering their own.

* * *

Tsuna had to admit that it was thanks to the coffee again that he managed to stay up for most of his morning classes. But that didn't stop his friends from giving him worried glances, which made him wonder if they did that yesterday too.

Now that it was lunch time, his Hyper-Intuition is telling him that something is going to happen. Something big and for some reason, it's related to Cielo. He shook his head, not really understanding how his gut feeling could tell him all of that. 'Maybe it's getting stronger?' he mused as he got up to eat with his friends outside.

"So Juudaime," Gokudera said as he immediately went to his right while Yamamoto took his left. "Where did Cielo come from? When did he arrive? How did he become your baby—" Gokudera's questions were cut short when they all heard an explosion. Out of habit, all three of them rushed to the source of the noise while most of the students rushed away.

Usually he would ignore it since it's pretty much a norm in his house but he isn't in his house at the moment. Explosions in school do not happen, well at least not in broad daylight because there were definitely a lot of those during the ring battles.

They reached the courtyard, where the source of the blast came from. "Lambo! I-Pin!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw the two five-year olds running about. Lambo was happily throwing about bombs from his afro while I-Pin countered with her meatbuns and kung-fu. "What are you doing here!" he exclaimed as he dropped everything he was carrying to run towards the middle of their battlefield.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted at the same time when they noticed that another person was also rushing towards the children's fight.

Tsuna looked around and saw a certain carnivore, with his tonfas out, rushing towards them. Tsuna blanched as he realized he didn't have any pills with him or his gloves. What would he give just to be shot with a Dying Will Bullet right now? But that didn't matter because he had to keep the children safe from Hibari's teeth and so he rushed towards them and gathered the children in his arms.

"They are disturbing the peace of Namimori," Hibari said as he stood in front of Tsuna, who was carrying the children in his arms. Tsuna kept glancing to his sides, hoping for a way to escape, but Hibari was too close. He also had to worry about I-Pin, who was starting her countdown at the sight of the skylark. "And you are an obstruction to justice," Hibari said as he lifted his tonfa to strike at him at the head.

"Please duck, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted from behind as Tsuna did as he was told. Overhead, several dynamites were flying towards Hibari, who jumped back and avoided all of them. But behind Hibari was Yamamoto, who was carrying a sword, ready to strike at Hibari from the back. But Hibari didn't seem to be fazed as he twisted his body so that his tonfa blocked Yamamoto's attack while the other tonfa aimed for the swordsman's head. Yamamoto pushed himself against the tonfa that was blocking his attack and managed to avoid the other tonfa by a hair's breadth.

"Ahahaha. That was too close," he said as he landed on his feet and scratched his head as he looked at Hibari with a slightly narrowed gaze. Gokudera from the other side shouted, "Baseball freak! How could you have missed?"

"Ahahaha. Sorry for that, Gokudera," Yamamoto said as he prepared himself in using another technique from the Shigure Soen Ryu. Gokudera also prepared himself by bringing out several dynamites.

Tsuna, who fell on his butt from the impact when the dynamites went off in front of him, was now worrying for both of his best friends and for himself since he was still carrying I-Pin, whose forehead showed four dots.

"So you herbivores think you are any match against me?" Hibari said as he prepared himself as well.

"Stop it, you guys. Stop fighting," Tsuna said as he got up even though he didn't want to interfere with the fight. But I-Pin was too close to blowing up and he didn't want his friends, including Hibari, to get hurt because of both the explosion and the fight.

"You wish to fight against me instead, herbivore?" Hibari said as he faced away from Yamamoto to look at Tsuna and give him that look that Tsuna dislikes.

"I'd rather that no one fights, if you don't mind," a deep voice came from the gates, which caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned towards the gate where a young man wearing a plain orange shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. On any other person, it would look like he was wearing normal clothes. But on him, it looked like he was wearing a formal attire.

"Cielo-san!" Tsuna said in surprise as he saw his babysitter at the school gates with new clothes. Not only that, but for his babysitter to look as good as he always does even in civilian clothing. If Reborn could see him, he would be forced to teach Tsuna on how it's possible. Or maybe Reborn would be more _insistent _with his training since it is possible, contrary to what Tsuna says or believes.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun! I'm sorry for the trouble, but have you seen—Nevermind," Cielo said cheerfully as he walked through the battlefield as if he was just walking along the shore. "Would you mind passing me the children? I should get them home for their afternoon nap, after all," he said as he offered his arms in front of Tsuna, who was still shell-shocked with his appearance.

"He-here," he said as he passed the two five year olds who suddenly started struggling in Cielo's grasp. But with a few soft-spoken words, he managed to calm down both Lambo and I-Pin. Also, he managed to stop I-Pin's countdown at the same time. "H-how? How did you do that?" Tsuna asked when he noticed that I-Pin stopped counting down.

"Practice," Cielo said with a wink and a grin as he turned around and walked back towards the gate. But he was blocked by a tonfa to his face. "May I help you?" he said calmly to Hibari who was glaring at the older man.

"You're crowding," Hibari explained as he struck with his other tonfa towards the man. Cielo didn't seemed to be fazed with Hibari's attack and simply leaned his body back, letting the tonfa's tip nearly graze his face.

"Tsk, tsk. You could have actually hurt someone with those," Cielo said as he stood up straight and walked past the Cloud Guardian, who could not accept being ignored like that. He struck once more, aiming for the head this time.

Cielo ducked and with his left as a pivot, turned his body so he could do a roundhouse with his right, aiming for the tonfa. In that split second, the tonfa was suddenly sent flying away from Hibari's hand as Cielo got up.

"Wao," Hibari said with an impassively impressed look on his face. In fact, everyone in the school was impressed with Cielo's casual display of power.

"Thank you," Cielo said with a smile as he walked towards the tonfa on the ground. Then he kicked it up, like a soccer ball, before kicking it towards Hibari, who caught it easily despite its speed.

"I'm sorry for that, but the children really need to get home and have their nap. I hope you understand," Cielo said with a small bow as he walked away again.

"Fight me seriously, carnivore," Hibari said to Cielo's retreating back.

Cielo turned around at Hibari's request with a feral grin on his face. "You are no match for me," he said but his smile changed into something softer and kinder. "In ten year's time, maybe?" he offered as he turned around and walked away. But before he passed through the gate, he stopped to say, "Cielo. That's my name, so please use it, Hibari-kun."

* * *

AN: And here's the update. Finally. Actually, this was supposed to be posted earlier but ff(dot)net doesn't seem to like me very much. But who am I to complain? But just to be clear, this was done and ready to be posted on 3/30/11 (which is 3/29/11 to those in the West). Even though I still had finals the day after, that didn't stop me from procrastinating and finishing this chapter.

Anyway, I didn't like this chapter that much. Kinda. I mean I dunno. It didn't feel right with me but I'm still pretty happy with how it turned out. Actually, there was supposed to be a real discussion for the day and it was going to be about the animal boxes. But I realized that they shouldn't have animal boxes yet so I didn't write it down even though I researched about their meanings and stuff. Then I realized that they already have animal boxes but I was nearly done that I didn't want to rewrite it anymore. And Gokudera was really supposed to interrogate Cielo, but I didn't know what they would talk about so it would appear in another chapter. And Kusakabe was supposed to appear to and help out Hibari, but Hibari seemed to handle himself pretty well, so no Kusakabe. DX And I was so excited to write down the Cielo vs. Hibari showdown but it was too short for my liking. XP But if I extended it, I dunno, I'm not really sure how to write action but I'll definitely improve throughout the story, so yeah. X3

Oh and to **10th Squad 3rd Seat**, I've updated and I'm glad you love this story. X3 And to everyone who reviewed and hasn't received a reply yet, I probably just replied as in right now, so you might want to check out your um, emails? Accounts? I actually don't know where you'll see my reply. XP Anyways, I do reply to every review I get so keep them coming please. X3

And if you noticed, I changed the chapter titles (again) and removed the lullaby. Just thought that one song a story is enough. And this seems more appropriate, if you find out what it is. X3

And CONTEST! I'm planning to change the summary too because it sucks so anyone who can suggest the best summary would get a prize..Um, it would naturally be related to this story so the prize is negotiable. X3 And and guess that song up there and who taught Cielo that song. Same prize as the first. XDD Both these questions will be up until I get a good summary or the right answer. X3


	5. Chapter 1 Rewrite

_Usually my AN's are at the bottom of the chapter. But this is more like a teaser than a chapter so, yeah. Just so you'd know that I'm actually working on this. Actually, this different POV thing didn't come up until last month so I've been rewriting everything I've written because my beta and I like this better. So when I post chapter six, expect five (relatively) new chapters. Um, I hope you enjoy this new format._

* * *

It was a normal Sunday morning (well, as normal as mornings can be in the Sawada residence) when Tsuna woke up with a start. Drenched in cold sweat and panting, he tried to shake off the lingering scent of ashes and danger, both remnants of his nearly forgotten nightmare. The scent of ashes was finally buried in the back of his mind, but the feeling of danger only heightened as he became more aware.

The feeling was like an insistent tug to his gut and experience told him not to ignore it. It never led him wrong when he listened and acted upon it.

He checked his surroundings, aka his room. It was a mess, as usual, but it was an organized mess. He knew where everything was: his dirty clothes were piled in one corner of the room (with an odd sock or boxer in the middle of the room instead), his half-finished homework was scattered on his desk, his books were hiding under his desk along with his manga and magazine collections, his contacts and headphones were under his pillow, his gloves and rings were in his bedside drawer, and Reborn's hammock was on the other side of the room.

'But where's Reborn?'

He scrambled off his bed as he searched for the elusive hit man under his bed, in his cabinet, under his desk, behind the curtains, any and all hiding places in his room. His room never seemed so big before as he continued to search for the baby while he pushed down the panic that was building up in inside him.

"Reborn can't be gone" was his mantra in his head as he ran out of his room. 'Not again, not today,' he mentally added to his mantra as he quietly ran down the stairs, which was quite a feat for him. Yet he ignored it for the sake of running towards the kitchen, hoping to see Reborn on the kitchen counter with a coffee mug in his hands and a smirk on his face. Actually, he would have wished for anything except the sight that greeted him in the kitchen.

His mother was sitting at the dining table with a cup in front of her and there was a certain shine in her eyes. Tsuna could only open his mouth and ask, "Where's Reborn?"

...

Nana was surprised at her eldest's arrival. She didn't hear him come down the stair much less enter the kitchen. She usually knew where her children (and yes, all of them are _her children_) were since they always made a racket whatever room they were staying in. And her dear Tsuna, as much as she loved her eldest son, has never in his life walked down the stairs without some form of noise (rather, accident). She wanted to smile at him for his little accomplishment but it seemed that her mouth was uncooperative.

"He went out. Bianchi followed," she answered softly, speaking out her reason why she can't show her pride at her eldest's accomplishment. Of all days for Reborn and Bianchi to leave, it had to be today.

She's been waiting for this day for a long time. Her husband has arranged a trip to the Bahamas for the two of them. Despite being away for most of the year, he makes it up to her in the most romantic ways. That's why she loves him very dearly.

She also dearly loves all of her children, most especially her eldest. She knew that it was wrong for mothers to have favourites, but sometimes blood was thicker than water. Tsuna will always have a special place in her heart and if she had a chance or choice, she would love for Tsuna to join them on their trip. But sadly, she had neither since it was her husband who planned the whole trip. And besides, she didn't want to see the dark gleam in her son's normally bright and innocent eyes, which usually appears when she mentions his father.

Yet when she answered his question, the dark gleam that didn't belong on her son's face appeared for an instant before being smothered with a softer, kinder expression. "Ah, what would you like for breakfast, kaa-chan?" he asked with a timid voice as he refilled her cup with her favourite tea.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast? Chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked in reply and Tsuna just gave her a small smile in return.

"Of course, kaa-chan," he answered as he took his apron, the blue one with an orange fish in the middle hanging beside her own, as he took control of her domain.

A long time ago, he would be the one on the dining table, drinking his favourite tea, while she would comfort him by cooking any breakfast he desired. _A long time ago _was only a few weeks back, before Reborn arrived.

She wondered what family business he had to attend to for him to leave so suddenly with Bianchi in tow. The old baby (which was an odd yet accurate description for him) was supposed to take care of her children while she was away. He promised he would take care of her children (he actually promised to take care of Tsuna only, but that's a minor detail) when she couldn't. He _promised _and now he's gone when she can't take care of her children. She drank her lukewarm tea to ease the pain of broken promises.

"Eto, kaa-chan," Tsuna said with his back towards her while he continued to prepare the pancake mix from scratch, like she used to when she made her own batch of pancakes.

"I'll find someone to take care of us so you can go on your honeymoon," he said and she wondered when has her son grown so tall? She admitted that he was short for his age, yet he seemed so tall at the moment as his back faced her. Then she realized that it was because his back wasn't slouching and his shoulders weren't slumped. There was confidence in his stance and she just beamed in pride.

"I promise," he said as he turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. It wasn't only in his stance that held confidence. His eyes showed more than just mere confidence; they also shined with the assurance that he would fulfil his promise. Not that she would ever doubt her son.

"Thank you, Tsu-kun," she replied with a grin brighter than her eyes, which contained unshed tears.

"No problem, kaa-chan," he said as he rushed to her and gave her a hug. As she hugged him back, she caught whiff of something burning.

"What's that smell?" she said and it seemed that Tsuna also caught whiff of what she smelled as he pulled away from her with a panicked "HIEEE".

"The pancake!" he practically screamed as he rushed to the stove, where he immediately removed the burned pancake. Nana could only blink in surprise at the quick transformation from a reliable young man to a clumsy adorable boy. And then she smiled because no matter how he acted, she would always be her son.

In a few moments, he was already starting to stack pancakes, one after another. Even though he hasn't been in the kitchen for a while, his cooking skills haven't deteriorated. In fact, they seemed to have improved since he could both watch the pancakes and keep refilling her tea cup though he couldn't hold a conversation while cooking like she could. But that didn't matter since the silence was comfortable.

As she continued to drink her tea, she heard the younger children waking up. Even though they weren't her children by blood, she has all but adopted them and enjoyed their company despite the noise and trouble they brought.

"I, Lambo, shall eat all of Maman's pancakes!" Lambo shouted as he ran down the stairs with I-Pin and Fuuta behind him, screaming that the Bovino shouldn't eat up all the pancakes.

"But Maman isn't making pancakes today, Lambo-chan," she replied with a giggle at their shocked expression. If she didn't know any better, she would have been shocked at the scene, too.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he glanced backward with a questioning look on his face. It was quite adorable and amusing on how oblivious he was.

"Tsuna-nii is cooking," Fuuta answered for the three of them and she found herself replying, "There's nothing wrong with that, Fuuta-chan."

"Lambo bets that Tsuna makes horrible pancakes," Lambo said as he stuck out his tongue at Tsuna. Fuuta and I-Pin also looked hesitant.

"Lambo-chan," she admonished the boy, making him in near tears. He was always a crybaby, but not as much as Tsuna when he was Lambo's age. "That's not very nice. Tsuna cooks the most delicious pancake," she continued, reassuring all the younger children, who still don't seem to trust Nana's words at all.

"They're not as good as Kaa-chan's," he said with a blush and Nana could only coo at his humility. He was nearly as good as her in the kitchen. "But they're not that bad," he continued as he returned his attention to the pancake.

"No one can make pancakes as good as Maman's!" Lambo shrieked and I-Pin agreed, "Maman's best!"

"But you haven't even tried them yet. And you won't get to try them if you don't help Maman set up the table," she said as she got up to do what Tsuna usually did while she cooked the food.

"Itadakimasu," they all said after the table was set and Tsuna finished cooking. Then chaos reigned supreme on the dining table after I-Pin took her first bite and exclaimed, "Delicious!"

Lambo and Fuuta followed her example and soon there was a mini-food fight (since full-fledged food fights include Bianchi, Reborn, and at least two of Tsuna's friends) among the three of them, all vying to eat the most pancakes.

She smiled at their antics and turned her gaze to Tsuna, who was enjoying his own pancake. As she took a bite, she grinned at her son as she said, "These are delicious, Tsu-kun."

She couldn't help but coo as her son blushed at her compliment.

...

In a long and lavish corridor, a young girl with short black hair was dragging the arm of a brown-haired man.

The former was an excitable preteen, wearing a white sundress and sandals. She was also wearing a straw hat with a pink ribbon tied to it and pink sunglasses. The latter was a man in his twenties wearing a plain button-up shirt and jeans. He was, in turn, wearing a pair of thin square glasses and his short hair was tied at his nape. Both of them didn't seem to belong to the mafia, much less look like two of the most prominent figures in the mafia.

"Zio!" the daughter of the Giglio Nero Donna squealed as she continued to drag her amused "uncle" along one of the halls of the Vongola Headquarters. "Let's go already," she pouted as she pulled back to give him a glare, which looked more like a pout more than anything.

"But, Uni," her Zio said with a chuckle as he patted her head. "We haven't told your Mama or Hayato that we're going out," he said and she crossed her arms in front of her chest in reply.

"But you're an adult, aren't you? Why do you have to tell Mama and Signore Hayato we're going out?" Uni whined.

The Vongola Decimo, also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi and the godfather to Uni, smiled at her as he kneeled down to look at her straight in the eyes. "It's rude to leave without telling them. And she loves you and would worry if she didn't know where you were. Or if something happens to you. And Hayato would do the same for me," he gently chided her. She looked down in shame at his admonishment.

"Fine," she said as she led him towards one of the multiple conference rooms in the Vongola Headquarters.

"Come on, Uni. I'll even treat you some gelato," he said as she squealed at idea of being treated her favourite treat.

"Hurry up, Zio!" she said as she dragged him. It was only through practice that he didn't trip on his two feet as she dragged him along the halls.

"All right, all ri—" he was interrupted by a pink smoke surrounding him. Despite his surprise, Tsuna was quite calm as he travelled through the space-time tunnel. Though he hasn't travelled to the past before, time-travel was a normal occurrence in the Vongola, thanks to a certain guardian.

"Oof," he said as he landed on a grassy ground. That usually wouldn't get a response from him since he was used to being thrown around, thanks to his Famiglia. But then something fell on top of him, making him slightly wince in surprise.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you. Are you all right? I mean, can I help you with anything?" Tsuna glanced upward to look at the source of the rambling.

He blinked once, twice, thrice. It was quite disorienting to look at his ten-year younger self. He shook his head and adjusted his fake glasses that went askew when he arrived. He managed to sit up when his younger self practically jumped away from him.

"I'm sure you didn't. And I'm quite all right, thank you for asking," he interrupted the rambling brunet by answering most of his questions. His younger self only blushed and he smiled in return. He couldn't understand why he was blushing when there was nothing to blush about. It wasn't as if he embarrassed his younger self or anything.

'Oh wait.' He did have a reason to be embarrassed. It was quite awkward to land on a stranger, at least when it came to "normal people". When it came to his Famiglia and his close friends, it was the norm. He and his family and friends clearly had an issue with normal conduct and manners.

The younger Tsuna gave a sheepish grin in reply. From a distance he could hear someone shouting, "Tsuna-nii". Both of them turned their heads towards the call.

It was odd to see Fuuta so young again. The same goes for Lambo and I-Pin. And it was even odder for him to see his younger brother _not _running towards him. Well, in a way Fuuta was running towards him, to his younger self.

"Tsuna-nii," Fuuta said as he ran towards the two brunets with I-Pin and Lambo in two, the latter carrying a bazooka in his arms. "Are you all right? We saw you get hit with Lambo's new bazooka and—" he was interrupted by the Bovino.

"Did Tsuna see Lambo's new bazooka? Irie and Spanner made it for Lambo because they wanted Lambo's ten-year bazooka. But Lambo didn't want to give it to them because it belongs to the Bovinos but they gave Lambo a new bazooka, so it's okay and the bazooka is called Grape-candy bazooka because Lambo likes grape candy," Lambo said in one breath, almost as fast as his younger self's previous apologies.

"Lambo-chan, is it?" Tsuna found himself saying to the five-year old Bovino. The curly haired child looked at him with suspicion and reluctance. "You shouldn't play with bazookas, someone might get hurt," he said out of habit. It took him at least nine years of chiding Lambo before he got the message, so the habit was still stuck with him.

He managed not to smile as Lambo gave a guilty look, just like how the older Lambo would always do when he was scolded. "But Lambo was just showing it. I-Pin was the one who fired it," he muttered unhappily. I-Pin immediately shouted, "Did not!" He didn't bother hiding his smile when the two five-year olds started an argument and his younger self seemed to be ready to pull out his spiky hair. Fuuta seemed to be resigned when the argument started.

"The two of you, calm down! No one got hurt, so it's all right. Just don't bring it out again, okay Lambo?" his younger self pulled them apart before they started getting physical.

Tsuna glanced at his watch. 'Surely by now, the five minutes are nearly up.' He should be leaving soon, though there was a part of him telling him otherwise. Still, he got up and brushed off the grass and dirt from his clothes. Hayato would have a fit if he saw Tsuna less than respectable when he returned. He mentally chuckled at the antics of his "right-hand man".

"Ah, are you leaving already?" his younger self noticed when he got up. He gave a polite smile at him and nodded.

"I should be going soon," he replied to the younger brunet as he checked his watch again and waited. And he waited some more.

Nothing. He waited again for a few more seconds. But still nothing happened. No pink smoke or anything. It was getting worrying.

'Wait, isn't the ten-year bazooka supposed to send my younger self to the future if I get sucked into the past?' Tsuna mentally groaned at his slowness. Reborn would have a fit if he knew how long it took you to realize that there was something wrong. Even your intuition was already warning him that things weren't what they seemed. 'Not that I needed my hyper-intuition to notice that there was something wrong in the first place.'

"Uh, or maybe not," he said to his younger self who was looking at him oddly.

"Anou, have we met?" his younger self blurted out and he chuckled at his expression. His younger self was blushing like there was no tomorrow. He understood why his younger self was like that.

Tsuna might have been a failure in academics but his memory was almost photographic when it came to names and faces. And naturally, his younger self has never seen himself in ten years time that's why he was unfamiliar to his younger self. But he must be feeling a sense of familiarity in meeting his older self, that's why he asked the question. In fact, if he didn't recognize himself from ten years ago, then he would ask the very same question to his younger self.

"Maybe," he answered his younger self mysteriously with a shrug. He'd rather that he wouldn't reveal himself lest he change the timeline or something like that. But honestly, he'd just rather not make too much trouble while waiting to return to his proper time.

"So, um, in case we haven't," his younger self looked up from the ground and looked at him. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. What's your name?"

Well, his intuition was telling him it was best if he didn't introduce himself as Tsuna too. But the problem was he didn't know what to call himself. Calling himself Vongola or Giotto would only cause suspicion since his younger self was quite familiar with those titles and/or names. His brows furrowed slightly at thinking of what he could call himself that he would easily respond to.

He looked up to think, a habit he recently developed since watching the sky and its elements was calming and inspiring. 'That's it!'

"Cielo," he said with a smile as he returned his gaze to Tsuna. "My name is Cielo Decimo," he said before remembering that he was in Japan. "I mean, Decimo Cielo. Pleased to meet you, Tsuna."


End file.
